


your knuckles feel like kissing a freight train

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is it, he thinks as he watches the last of the blood trickle down his chin. he needs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your knuckles feel like kissing a freight train

his hands won’t stop shaking, and the cotton wool he’s holding loosely between his fingers keeps sliping, and the blood _won’t_ stop coming out, and he really feels like passing out.

he pushes red strands of hair out of his face and places his thumb and forefinger on either side of his nose, pinching there to stop the nosebleed and dab away what he can. his upper lip and chin are stained red, redder than his hair and his smudged eyeliner, and he stands there for a moment staring at himself in the bathroom mirror.

 _this is it_ , he thinks as he watches the last of the blood trickle down his chin. he needs out. he’s packing his things and he’s leaving without notice to stay on his sister’s place (she’s offered so many times before--he knows she’d take him in any day) until he gets back on his feet. he’s gonna meet a nicer guy, a much _much_ nicer guy who gives him forehead kisses and holds open the door for him and doesn’t punch him in the fucking face for being out late with his friends, and he's gonna be just fine.

but he doesn’t. he never does, because tyler barges in crying, begging, sobbing, asking for forgiveness, kissing every inch of his face when he gets it and holding open the door of the bathroom for him so they can make their way to the living room. and lying in tyler’s arms as they watch reruns of friends, lips pressed against his hair and murmuring how much he adores him, he fools himself enough to think that things will change.

but they don’t. they never do.

**Author's Note:**

> givin someone nosebleeds ain't love. find someone who will kiss your knuckles and help you with homework. take care.


End file.
